Talk:M-55 Argus
Classification Reasons the Argus Rifle shouldn't be considered to be an assault rifle? The name rifle is in its very name and its description. How can this not be considered to be an assault rifle? Mass Effect 3 has 6 categories of weapons: heavy, pistol, smg, assault rifle, shotgun, and sniper rifle. It names none of these other categories. - Der Schreiber 05:11, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :What you are dealing with is leaked and pre-release information. For reference, and this is something that you apparently didn't consider, things can change. We do not permit speculation in articles, which is one of the reasons that one thing you have done today is up for deletion. Classifying this as something we don't know that it will be is speculation, and therefore not permitted. This could end up being a heavy weapon for all you know. Therefore until we know for certain, we will not categorize it into a category that we don't know it will be. Henceforth, my edit summary when I removed, which you also apparently failed to read. Lancer1289 05:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I read your "Removed for a reason." Which really doesn't explain any particular reason. How can this be considered leaked information when it is currently up on the Best Buy website and easily accessible? The only reference that I've seen about any potential "leak" was Chris Priestly expressing some surprise that some stores were already publishing their exclusives. - Der Schreiber 05:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :And that was the wrong edit summary. "Can we please avoid speculation. Reducing to information that we know". The leaked information I'm referring to is the weapon classes. Did it every occur to you that BioWare could add another class before release? Or that this my not be what you think? Either get proof that it will be an assault rifle, which isn't in the description or anywhere else for that matter, or putting this into an assault rifle category classifies this as speculation, and therefore not allowed in the article. Lancer1289 05:44, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'm with Schreiber on this one. This wasn't a leak. It's right up there on the Best Buy website. Description, image, instructions and all, and said description quite clearly describes an assault rifle. Only thing missing is the word 'assault'.JakePT 05:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Still see a distant lack of proof. There is nothing in the description that says it will be an AR, or any other proof to support that. Saying "it's right up there on the Best Buy website" says nothing because nothing in the description says it will be an AR. It might even end up being a sniper rifle for all we know. Again, until we have proof supporting a classification, putting into a category where it might not be, is speculation. Plain and simple. Lancer1289 05:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::How is a "close-range" rifle going to be a sniper rifle? -Der Schreiber 16:29, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Assault Rifle confirmed! http://www.masseffect.com/me3/game/ (Preorder bonuses announced officially by Bioware...right now, it looks like the same bonuses across US retailers.) Trandra 03:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Image Anyone else much prefer the Best Buy image? While this image is the one of the BioWare site, it's part of a larger advertisement and features redundant text. Not to mention the overall tackiness. While the Best Buy image is lower-res and at an angle, it's still more consistent with the images for other weapons. JakePT 13:10, January 4, 2012 (UTC) DLC This page says the gun will be included with all pre-order bonuses, does this include Amazon? Ruler Of The Wastes 20:47, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :It should. According to BioWare, wherever you pre-order ME3 you'll get the Argus. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Manufacturer Looking at the M-96 Mattock Heavy Rifle and the AT-12 Raider I think its safe to say all three are produced by the same manufacturer, possible human design? The M-96 being in production the longest. They've been modified for thermal clips, but the rest of the rifle should be the old, reliable gun that colonist militias have been using for decades. :No it is not safe to say anything. We need proof, and the same weapon design is not proof, it is speculation. Lancer1289 17:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC)